Radia Nuklearna
Radia Nuklearna is an OC for Devil Beater and a member of the Nuke Squad. (TEMPORARY ICON) Appearance Radia is a girl with sickly yellow hair in a messy ponytail and she has nauseatingly pale skin. She wears the Narukami outfit, but instead of wearing the vest normally she just draped it over her shoulders. ( The reason why I had to DRAW her icon. :C ) ''She has a gas mask and underneath it, her scleras are a sickly shade of light green. Personality Radia doesn't exactly want to do much harm in a fight, unlike the other members of the Nuke Squad. However, growing up with no social interaction in the majority of her life has caused her to have an insensitive nature to others. She acts on impulse, and has no idea about the concept of personal space or sexual tension . Also touchy af Moveset Backstory Before she was generally known as Radia Nuklearna, she was merely addressed as simply U_92. She was one of the artificial humans made for experiments that included heavy radiation related abilities in order to be used as replacements for troops during wars. U_92 was her codename in the experiments, as the scientists used Uranium as her main element. She and the rest of the other experiments had to undergo daily tests and upgrades in order to test their development and readiness to be used in the battle field; And both testing and upgrading are extremely painful processes to the subjects. It might as well be called "Torture". The Inferiore family had heard of this laboratory and had set their sights on it. In a matter of only 3 months, the family mafia had hijacked the lab and captured some of the experiments so that they could train them to fight for the mafia instead. A majority that wasn't taken had died due to too much exposure to the outside world. U_92, along with her fellow experiments NP_93, RN_86, TC_43, and AT_85 were able to escape alive because they found some gear that could protect them from the outside. Since the experiments were all kept isolated from each other and never really knew there were more people just like them, they never really learned how to get along with each other and parted ways a day or two after they all got out. '(I am aware element symbols shouldn't be all caps unless if they're a compound or something. I wrote it like that because NP_93 looks cooler than Np_93)' U_92 had to undergo an alias to fit in with the normal humans and to prevent her from being found by the Inferiore family or the remaining staff of the laboratory. She ended up choosing "Radia Nuklearna". She was found in a closed off part of the city one night by Distinguished Rogue, who had literally just witnessed her kill a woman with her uncontrollable death breath. Radia couldn't already cope with the fact that she had killed a person by merely breathing, even though that was the reason she was created. The woman was the first REAL person she had ever killed, as her training had consisted of simulations. She'd be so insensitive to literally almost anything, but she felt a wave of guilt, regret, and a need to be punished just crashed all over her. She didn't want Distinguished to be next. And then after that she could feel a strong, blunt force against the back of her head, and then she blacked out. The rogue out of her sights during the last few milliseconds before she was sent into her state of unconsciousness. She awoke in a small room, akin to the room she had back at the laboratory. She felt mortified for a moment. ''Had I been sent back? Was that guy working for them? Will I ever escape this time? ''These were only few of the hundreds of questions that flooded her head in an instant. She had hoped her fellow escapees were safe during what she thought were her final moments before her experiment would be ''discontinued , like what the scientists did to PO_84. A little rectangle on the door opened up in front of her eyes and then she saw The Rogue's mask again. He had talked to her through the little opening in the door and explained the situation to her. She wasn't back in her shady lab or anything. She wasn't under the control of the Mafia or anything. She had just been recruited by the Nuke Squad. I AM BAD AT WRITING Relationships Polonium Curie She thinks of him as a really good friend, despite his lack of ethical values and his short temper. She's got no idea he has a crush on her and thinks that he's just really friendly towards her. She calls him "Polo". Cannon Head In her own words, "What in the everliving fuck is he?" '' Distinguished Rogue Radia's thankful for him accepting her into the Nuke Squad. She's somewhat loyal to him. Although Radia does sometimes wish she could know about him a bit more. Chernobyl Madhat She's happy to have him around. Thinks he's a bit cute. Bray Albarn ?????????????? idfk??????? Trivia * She was actually a character from a draft novel a classmate and I were working on last year. We gave up on the story. * How the Fusion ability works is that it's basically Imogen's Rot. Only difference is that instead of killing her instantly, her health will just slowly decline. * She has a mild hand fetish * Extremely afraid of needles. Hospital ones. * 'HER CURRENT ICON IS TEMPORARY UNTIL I CAN MAKE A FITTING SHIRT FOR HER.' (or if i give up. or if you guys like it this way)'' Category:Characters Category:Nuke Squad Category:Female Characters Category:People with hand fetishes Category:Users of Radialem